


Identical

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Random Star Wars Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: Luke receives something that belongs to his mother.





	1. The Japor Snippet Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke receives something that belongs to his mother.

**Japor Snippet Part 1**

Luke was 11 when he received a gift from his Aunt Beru on his nameday, normally he would only receive one from both his Uncle and Aunt.

They were only farmers and has barely enough money to spend but Luke was fine with that.

Afterall his Uncle and Aunt was kind enough took him in despite not really being blood related, the only connection Luke has to them was that his esteemed grandmother Shmi Skywalker was his Uncle's stepmother and Owen Lars loved Shmi Skywalker that he couldn't turn away someone of her blood.

Luke felt that his 11th nameday was the most special nameday he had. Aunt Beru gave him two gifts the first one was given in the presence of his Uncle Owen, it was a model of a X-wing fighter and then the second one was when Aunt Beru was tucking him in on his cot his nameday almost over.

'I have another gift for you.' She whispered.

Luke smiled but kept quite as he watched Aunt Beru pull out a leather cord with a japor snippet pendant carved with charms for good luck.

'I only met your mother once, she came here with your father. She was beautiful, elegant and kind, they stayed here for a day trying to find your grandmother as she was kidnapped by the sand people.' Aunt Beru recounted. 'They left in a hurry after your father found his mother killed by the tuskens. It was the first and last time we saw both of them, then you came to us and we loved you like our own ever since.'

She laid next to him stroking his hair.

'Do you think they would have loved me?' Luke asked his aunt.

'Luke you have a heart big as the universe no one will hesitate to love you.' His Aunt claimed.

Luke giggled at that then remembered the necklace on his aunt's palm.

'That necklace is it my mom's?' Luke asked.

Beru nodded in response as she placed the necklace on his hands. 'When they left in a hurry, your mother left this, I kept it incase they return but they never did and I suppose you can have it so you have something from both of your parents, I believe Anakin gave it to your mother as your mother is not from tattoine and Japor Snippet is local from tattoine.'

'Do you her name Aunt Beru? My mother's?' He inquired.

'Padmé, her name was Padmé.'

'Padmé.' Luke muttered as if testing the name on his tongue. 'Thank you Aunt Beru, I love you.'

'And I love you too Luke.' she replied kissing his temple.

At that Luke drifted to sleep.


	2. Japor Snippet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia learns a little about her mother.

**Japor Snippet Part 2**

Leia Organa held in her hand a necklace she recieved from her adopted father when she was younger, she twists it in her fingers in as she remembers the day she received it.

It was her 11th nameday that Leia's adopted father mentioned her birth mother in detail.

'You're so much like her.' He said. 'An unyeilding force of light despite the chaos.'

'Can you tell me her name Papa?' She asked.

With a sad look on his face, Bail Organa shook his head in response. 'I'm afraid I can't love.'

'Why not?' She demanded.

'Your mother's memory is defiled by the Empire, the mere mention of her name to the wrong people you will be put on danger, so for your safety it's best you don't know her name.'

'Why? Did she do something against the Empire?' She asked.

'Your mother believes in equality, the demoracy of the people and her loyalty is to the Republic. When the Galatic Empire rose, it destroyed everything she loved and until the end she fought for it at the cost of her life.' Her adopted father said.

'Was she a Senator like you Papa?'

'She was, before that she was a Queen.' Bail answered.

Leia's eyes lit up. 'Like Mama?'

'Yes like Mama,' He replied. 'Leia you must not tell anyone about this understand? For your safety.'

She gave a reluctant nod and said. 'I promise.'

Bail held her by the wrist palm up. He took out something from his pocket and placed it in her hands.

In her hand lay a necklace, strung with a leather cord, white pendant carved with intricate design. She flipped it ti see the back and saw letters penned at the back. 'P+A'

'That necklace belongs to your mother, I never saw her without it.' Bail said.

'What is it made of?' Fascinated with the pendant, Leia asked him. 

'It is made of a wood called Japor Snippet local at Tatooine a planet on the Outer Rim.' He explained. 'The carvings on it I believe is a charm for good fortune.'

'So my mother is from Tatooine?'

'No your mother is from Naboo, your father is the one from Tatooine so I believe this is something he gave to your mother.' He answered then he pointed at the letters. 'Your mother is P and Your father is A.'

'You also knew my father?' Leia inquired.

'I'm afraid not, we were not close as your mother but one thing I know about your father is that before he left Tatooine is that he was a slave for the Hutts.'

'That's horrible!' she exclaimed.

Bail reached out for her head and lightly patted her.

'Leia, I know you're curious about your parents but their identities are dangerous so you must promise me you will not search anything about them until the Empire is gone.' He warned.

Leia nidded in understanding. 'I promise. Can I keep this?'

Bail looked at the necklace. 'Don't let anyone else see it.'

'I won't.' She promised.

'...'cess Leia? Princess Leia.' A robotic voice called out, snapping her out from her thoughts.

'Are you okay Princess Leia?' C-3PO asked worriedly.

'I'm quite alright threepio. Is there something you need?' 

'You have requested me to tell you if there is news about Master Luke, He's on his way back from his mission, He would be here in 5 hours Princess.'

'Thank You threepio you may leave.'

'As you wish Princess Leia.'

When threepio left Leia stared at her holo.

'I'm already in danger because of the Alliance I might as well find something about my mother.' She muttered to herself as she head to the holo to search about her mother. 'Her name starts with Peth, she was a Queen before she was a Senator and she came from Naboo. She died when the Empire was established.'

Her search came a result.

'Padme Naberrie Amidala.' She gasps.

 


	3. Japor Snippet Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia found something in common.

**Japor Snippet Final Part**

Luke just came back from a mission but with the adrenaline still running through him he needed something to occupy his mind.

He decided to help Han to repair yet again the Falcon. That's why he's currently tinkering under the ship by himself as Han was called out earlier by one of the Generals of the Rebel Alliance.

He unconsciously touched his neck where her mother's old necklace usually hanged. He panicked a little until he remembered placing it at the toolbox he was using. It was dangerous after all as it may get caught and strangle him accidentally.

'Luke?' A familiar voice called out.

He moved out under the ship and saw Princess Leia Organa standing over him.

Despite the rumours around the Rebel base he has no love interest at all towards the Princess. Don't get him wrong the Princess was beautiful and Luke loves her but not as a lover but as a friend almost as a sibling.

And it is quite obvious Leia and Han liked each other with them fighting like an old married couple frequently.

'Hey Leia, what's up?' He asked.

'Hi, I have to ask. Have you seen Han?' she asked.

Luke shook his head as he sat up from his position, 'Last I saw him was 2 hours ago, He was called out by one of the Generals, I can't remember who though. Want me to help you find him?'

'Yes please.' Sh replied.

'Give me a second, I just need to tighten this first before I leave it unattended, can you hand me the hydrospanner?' He said.

Leia nodded and rummaged the tool box and something caught her eyes.

She picked it up and realized that it was an identical replica to the necklace she was wearing under her clothes except it didn't have any initials of he parents.

'Luke?' she called out her voice trembling 

'Hm? What's wrong did you not find it?' Luke asked, moving towards her.

She turned to face her friend, the necklace from the toolbox in her hand. ' Where did you get this?'

Luke glanced at the necklace of his mother in his friends hand and taking it away from her gently. 'Aunt Beru gave it to me, its my mother's.'

'Your mother's?' Leia parroted.

Luke nodded his head in response. 'Aunt Beru told me that she met my mother once and she left this necklace in a hurry. Aunt Beru kept it in case she came back but she never did. The day I turned 11 Aunt Beru gave it to me so that I at least have something of my mother.'

'Did. . .Did your Aunt ever told you her name? Your mother's name?' She asked hesitantly.

'Padmé, Aunt Beru told me her name was Padmé.' Luke replied not noticing the Princess's paling face.

'It may look old but it has very good symbolism and I think all my luck came from this necklace.' Luke explained excitedly. 'My dad came from Tatooine, the pendant is made of a wood local at the planet and it has good fortune charms carved into it.'

'Luke.' Leia called out stopping Luke from his rambling.

'Hm?'

'You're born after the Empire Day correct?' she asked.

'Yeah, What's wrong?' Luke asked finally noticing Leia's paling face.

'We have the same nameday and we are of the same age.' Leia muttered.

Luke titled his head in confusion then he laughed. 'That's quite a coincidence, we could be twins.'

'That maybe true.' Leia said.

'Impossible, Leia you're a Princess, I don't suppose your parents have a missing son would they?'

'I'm adopted.' Leia revealed.

Luke brows furrowed. 'Well even so that is still farfetched that we were twins.'

Leia exasperated with her possible twin brother's denial, she pulled out he own Japor Snippet pendant identical to Luke's except for the caved initials of her parents name. 'My mother's name is Padmé Naberrie her initial is carved at the back of this pendant connected to an Aurek. Luke your father's name started with an Aurek right?'

Luke eyes widened at the pendant identical to his and only one word came out of his mouth.

'Sithspit.'

 


End file.
